


WTF The Witcher 2021: Визитка

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Вы можете посетить визитки прошлых летФБ-2012||ЗФБ-2015||ФБ-2016||ФБ-2018||ЗФБ-2019ФБ-2019||ЗФБ-2020||ФБ-2021Может некорректно отображаться в приложении для АО3Приносим свои извинения
Comments: 22
Kudos: 113
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, Визитка





	WTF The Witcher 2021: Визитка

.

День I

Какой-то мрачный седой тип выменял меня на мозг утопца, три мотка проволоки, унцию сушёного мышехвоста и бутыль краснолюдского самогона. Не то чтобы я стала скучать по плугу, но то, что тип подвесил к седлу рогатую и жутко пахнущую башку какой-то страховидлы, бормоча себе под нос про трофей и +10% к сопротивляемости урону, наводит на мысль, что жизнь у меня будет несколько разнообразнее, чем раньше.

День VI

Мрачный седой тип ничего. Зовёт меня Плотвичкой, кормит овсом, даже если у самого живот к спине прилипает, и ведёт нескончаемые разговоры за жизнь. Недавно вот просил не осуждать. Жаль, что могу отвечать совсем уж односложно.

P. S. Все равно осуждаю иногда...

День LXV

Обиделась! Таскаю его через горы леса моря и буераки, прихожу по первому свисту, а стоит нам попасть на нормальную — ну, совсем чуть-чуть загаженную помоями и навозом — мостовую, как он предпочитает пешком. Видите ли, в городе больше XV mph нельзя, прохожие мешаются, и пешком ему быстрее будет. Это оскорбление моих лошадиных достоинств!  


День CXLVII

Я даже не знаю, что слышу чаще: «Шевелись, Плотва!» или «Заткнись, Лютик!».

P. S. И если я-то шевелюсь, то бард и не думает затыкаться...  


День DXLII - DCLXXXV

Прекрасно провела время на армейском довольствии. Кормили, поили, вовремя чистили стойло, никто не свистел, требуя немедленно телепортироваться в неведомые ебеня. Геральт время от времени заглядывал в компании мрачного мужика в синюю полоску. Мужик носил на голове полотенце и все грозился отобрать у кого-то флейту и засунуть в известное место, но в целом был ничего — пару раз даже угостил яблоком.  


День DCCXCIX - DCCCLVI

Зимовать в Каэр Морхен всегда весело — есть кому пожаловаться на непутевого хозяина и вдоволь поржать.... во всех смыслах, глядя, как двое бухих в зюзю идиота ищут третьего. Колокольчик, кстати, хоть и не скакун, вполне достойная компания. 

Иногда, конечно, уединение крепости нарушают чародейки, и начинается: одна вешается хозяину на шею через пять секунд после приезда, другая швыряется кроватями из окна...  
P. S. И все равно чернуля ему больше подходит.  


День DCCCIV

Как же хорошо, что чернуля везде таскает с собой единорога. Есть все-таки вещи, которые я предпочитаю не знать о Геральте и его сексуальной жизни.

P. S. Да и спина, знаете ли, не железная...

День MDCCCXXIII

Стою себе, пасусь, трава сочная, день погожий, а из-за кустов звуки щедро раздаваемых пиздюлей и «Никак вы, блядь, не научитесь!»  
Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, что бы там ни говорил Лютик.

День MMXIV

Нет, дорогой, я понимаю, что местами могу плавать, но ты видел сколько этих вопросиков вокруг Скеллиге?! Давай-ка сам.

День MMCXLVIII

Да, иногда меня заносит…

День MMMCDXLV

Ах, Туссент, Туссент! Никогда мы с Геральтом так хорошо не понимали друг друга, как в тот приснопамятный раз, когда он нажрался галлюциногенных грибочков.

День MMMDCCCX

Вернувшись с утреннего объезда виноградников, обнаружили, что у нас гости.

Девчонка с мышиными волосами давно уже не девчонка, но, глядя, как они обнимаются, вдруг вспомнила, как видела это в первый раз — на каком-то кметском подворье, чудом уцелевшем посреди войны. 

Помню, подумала было, вот он — счастливый конец. Где ж мне было знать, что на самом-то деле все только начинается...

**Для голосования: WTF The Witcher 2021**

**Author's Note:**

> Вы можете посетить визитки прошлых лет
> 
> [ФБ-2012](https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p178884506.htm) || [ЗФБ-2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202318095_wtf-the-witcher-universe-2015-vizitka.htm) || [ФБ-2016](https://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209808893_fandom-the-witcher-2016-vizitka.htm) || [ФБ-2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215883093_fandom-the-witcher-2018-vizitka.htm) || [ЗФБ-2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217013693_wtf-the-witcher-2019-vizitka.htm)  
> [ФБ-2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p217989755_fandom-the-witcher-2019-vizitka.htm) || [ЗФБ-2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218893121_wtf-the-witcher-2020-vizitka.htm) || [ФБ-2021](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949849)
> 
> Может некорректно отображаться в приложении для АО3  
> Приносим свои извинения


End file.
